Ballad For Jack And Jane
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: As a gentleman, Jack asked Michael permission to get married to Jane. Still, due an occourence from the past, the question is, will she want to take a new risk?
1. Chapter 1

**The story bellow, doesn´t have any particular plot, i just want an excuse to write for Jack and Jane romance and its takes place 10 months after the movie. Just the events related on the next story, i based losely on a scene from the britsh show 'Downton Abbey!'**

**Hope you like it**

**Please, enjoy.**

* * *

**BALLAD FOR JACK AND JANE - Part 1**

Some evening after his shift, Jack Foster decided to pass by Cherry Tree Lane, 17, to make Mr. Banks a visit and ask him something important. It has been almost a year since Jack was perfectly introduced to the Banks family and fall in love with Jane Banks. This way, after much thinking, he decided to make such visit and ask Jane's brother a question, which could change his life forever.

Jack thought on the bright side, he wasn´t just a lamplighter anymore, which was a point on his favor. About three months ago, he had arranged a part-time job on the chocolate factory and a few days of the week, Jane herself was helping him regain his scholarship.

As Jack approached the number 17, he took a deep breath and ring the bell, after looking at the small paper he was holding. A minute later, Ellen came to the view.

''Oh, you are Miss Jane's friend.'' She smiled at him. ''She isn't here today.'' She looked confused at him.

''It's all right.'' Jack smiled. ''Actually, I liked to talk with Mr. Banks, he is available?''

''Oh, yes, come in,'' the housekeeper gestured to him follow her toward the parlor, where Michael was reading a book, while his children were playing on the floor. Apparently, they had just finished supper.

''Mr. Banks, you have a visitor,'' Ellen announced.

''Good evening Mr. Banks, good evening children,'' Jack greet them and before Michael could say something, the three kids jump on their feet and hug their friend, whom they called 'Uncle' Jack by now.

''Mr. Foster, what I have the pleasure of your visit?'' Michael asked politely. As much as Michael felt grateful for Jack helping his children a few months before and even knowing Jane´s feelings for him, the other man preferred to always addresses Jack by his surname.

''Mr. Banks, I'm here to ask you something important, may I have a few minutes of your time?''

''Of course!'' Michael agreed, ''Children, say goodnight to Mr. Foster and upstairs you go.'' He smiled at his children. ''I will be there in a while to give you good night.''

'' All right.'' said one of the children.

''Goodnight Jack,'' they said and head out of the parlor.

''Well then, what I can do for you, Mr. Foster?'' the man asked as soon as the children left.

''Mr. Banks, I… well, I want to follow tradition…'' Jack started and Michael looked at him in confusion, while lightening a smoke pipe ''Mr. Banks, I want you to know, that I have feelings for your sister, Jane is an amazing person and I do love her very much,'' he said, but stop when Michael knitted his eyebrows, still staring at him.

'' She really is'' Michael agreed ignoring Jack statement about his love for Jane, but his comment let Jack more nervous.

''I… I do realize you are her younger brother… and… and she told me that she practically raised you most her life, Mr. Banks…'' Jack was starting to get nervous. ''I also have in mind that it's something I should ask her father, but… according to circumstances…Mr. Banks, I would like to ask for your sister's hand in marriage.'' Jack finally said without a breath.

For a second or two, the world seemed to have stopped, both men stood in silence and for a brief moment, Jack thought Michael would give him a punch.

On the other hand, the widowed brother found himself speechless, sure, he knew Jack was a good man, otherwise, Mary Poppins would never let his children came close to him and he really seems to be in love with Jane. Still, there was something from the past, that Michael couldn't ignore and he wouldn't forgive himself if Jane got hurt again.

However, before he could say a word, the children, who apparently were hearing the conversation all along, rush to the parlor and greet Jack with a smile.

''Uncle Jack, are you going to marry Aunt Jane?'' asked George, ''We can have free chocolates now?''

''Did she said yes?'' asked John

''When you going to marry?'' asked Annabel, but before Jack could say a word, Michael pointed to the stairs.

''Children, upstairs, now!'' he said in an angry tone and almost immediately, they rush upstairs, not wanting to be scolded by their father. Once they left, Michael turned his attention to Jack, measuring the older man from up to down.

''Mr. Banks I…''

''Mr. Foster, I may ask, what my sister said to you?'' Michael asked without emotion and gesture for them to sit.

''Nothing, sir.'' Jack was a bit confused. ''I mean, every time I bring up something about weddings, she changed the subject,'' Jack said, ''I bought a ring last week Mr. Banks; I intended to ask her hand in marriage… but… I thought it was right to come here and ask your permission first, as you are her only relative,'' Jack said ''you have my word, I do love her with all my heart'' he said and Michael give him a light smile.

''Mr. Foster you thought right,'' Michael said, ''Coming here and asking me if I allow you to marry my sister, it was the right thing for a gentleman to do and I want to believe you are telling the truth when you say you love her.''

''I am telling the truth, sir!'' Jack said quickly and Michael frowned

''I see…'' he scratch his mustache ''I am not in the position to allow anything, Mr. Foster, I believe you and my sister are old enough to trust your own judgment and decide what is best for each other. Personally, I am glad you have come to ask such permission, proving to be a gentleman and both me and my children will be very glad if one day you come to marry my dear sister. However, it is up to her, not me, to decide what she wants to do. I´m not going to give, or deny anything''

''Thank you, Mr. Banks, sir!'' Jack was on the seventh heaven and had to hold himself on this place, in order to not give Michael a hug, as in other words, he had just given Jack the permission he wanted most. Still, when the other man got up, Jack paled, Michael wasn´t smiling and instead of a look of a loving father, he looked suddenly like a dog ready to bite and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

''I want to warn you, sir'' Michael point a finger to him, ''If you are planning any funny business, any at all if you dare hurt my sister in any sense of word, you will regret came across with this family. Get it?'' he growled.

''Y-yes, Sir!'' Jack stammered, ''I bid my good night and good-bye, Mr. Banks, thank you,'' he said and rushed out the house before Michael said another word.

_/_

Once Jack left Michael head to the nursery in order to talk to his children. Part of him felt unnecessary to have threatened Jack that way, as he was sure Jack was a good man. Still, he couldn´t bear to see his sister cry over a wrongful love all over again.

Back at the nursery, the three Banks children were still awake, when their father poked his head inside the room. ''you are still awake?'' Michael come in and set on the rocking chair. ''why don´t you gone to sleep?''

''we´re sorry for eavesdrop, father'' Annabel said and Michael just smiled at her

''does Jack is really going to merry Aunt Jane?'' John asked

''you didn´t hurt him, right, Father?'' George asked worry and Michael laugh.

''no, my dears, I didn´t hurt Mr. Foster'' he said and start to tuck them in ''and I don´t want to hear another word about weddings, it´s between Jack and Aunt Jane, not us'' he said ''now good night.''

''wait, father, you not going to read us a story?'' Georgie asked

''not tonight'' said the father ''I know you regret eavesdrop, but you disobey me when I asked to leave the first time, so, no story today. Besides, it´s late and tomorrow Mrs. Frank will come to take your lessons. Good night my dears'' he said and closed the door, after kiss them good night.

_/_

Back at his room, Michel set on his bed and stared at his wedding photo, making him feel a bit selfish; for sure he wanted his sister to be happy with someone and Jack seemed to be the rightest choice. Still, on the other hand, the last thing he wanted, was for the same story repeat itself all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Chapter.**

**Just a remind to everyone, including me, i don´t suppose the characters follow the actors ages, so, this way, let´s suppose Jane and Jack are both around 40-45, while Michael are 35-38. The twins are 10 and Georgie is 6-year old.**

**Hope you don´t mind.**

**Plese, enjoy.**

* * *

**BALLAD FOR JACK AND JANE – Part 2**

For the rest of the week, neither Jack nor Jane came close to Number 17. Sure, Jack still passed by the street during his lamp route, but he was always careful to avoid the Banks' house, afraid of bugging Mr. Banks again.

Meanwhile, Jane was busy with her work and chores in her own house and for the first time in a long time, couldn't go visit her brother and her nephews and niece. Besides, the Banks siblings had an enormous discussion a few days ago over the children schooling and other things and Jane decided to give her brother a silent treatment, till he apologized for what he said to her.

_/_

A week later than, while Jane was helping him with his lessons, Jack decided to build up courage and finally ask her to go dining with him and to his surprise, she accepted the offer. Still, since neither of them had enough money, they chose to go on a simple meal at a pub near Jane's flat, for which Jack could pay with his salary.

However, the dinner wasn't less delighted, the food was pleasant, and the talk was marvelous. Both Jack and Jane realized they could talk about everything, share their thoughts and talk about their fears, even if they hadn't talked about that yet.

Just before the dessert then, Jack summoned enough courage to do something he wanted to a long time and before a second thought, he put the small box he was carrying, on the top of the table, giving Jane a fright and she kept silent.

''Jane, are you all right?'' he asked and she shacked her head no.

''I'm terrified!'' she confessed without breath and he took her hand over the table.

''Since when something terrified Jane Banks?'' he asked in a playful tune and in response, the woman giggled nervously, ''You can tell me what is bothering you, I will do everything to help you, Jane."

''Well I…'' she looked down at their hands, Jack was holding her's firmly and she wanted nothing more than to hold back his, still… ''If I say it, you will judge me a fool.''

''Me? Judge you a fool? Why I would?'' Jack asked, confused.

''I´m afraid to fall in love; it´s something foolish. Something I did once,'' she started, ''Jack, when I was 27-years old, I met someone…''

''Oh…'' he said simply.

''Well… I don't know what have done in me, I think I was jealous, Michael was just gotten married a year before and since I spend my life caring for him, I didn't have time to live my life.''

''So, you fell in love?'' Jack asked.

''Well, I suppose so,'' she said, ''I met this man, Phillip Lockhart on Michael's wedding day, he was a friend of his father-in-law… He was a bit older than me, but at first, he was a funny man, protective and once I had never fell in love, I let myself be seduced by his charm and six months after we met, we ended up having relations.''

''Jane!'' Jack exclaimed, fearing the worst-case scenario. But Jane gave him a reassuring smile, that what happened, happened because they wanted, not because of a forced action.

''It didn´t prevent Michael to be furious when Phillip and I told him what happened, he accused me of been naïve, so Phillip assured him he would wed me, to avoid a scandal, in case I ended up in a delicate condition.''

''So, he did?'' Jack asked, but realizing Jane was about to cry, he changed the question ''What Mrs. Katherine Banks do at the time?''

''Well, turn out my foolishness earn a discussion between her and Michael, she accused him of being sexist and told me, she and her family would support me if something happened… thinking about it now, I'm glad nothing happened.'' Jane took a deep breath. ''On the other hand, she just advised me to be careful, as 'a book wasn't a cover' or something about it'' after that, we start our wedding preparations, the Travers Goff helped us with everything and to my relief, my brother apologized for his behavior to both his wife and me.'' Jane looked toward Jack.

''I'm happy he did, Mr. Banks is a good person'' Jack smiled at Jane, who after a deep breath continue her story.

''In the end, we agreed to get married a month after the twins were born, everything seemed perfect, Phillip had told me he would protect me if Michael never talked to me again, but…'' Jane stopped, holding back her tears ''He never showed up'' she gasped

''He what?'' Jack felt anger creeping over him, how dare this bastard Phillip Lockhart hurt his Jane this way.

''Can you measure the shame I felt? The naive older sister, planted on the altar, waiting for the groom who never arrived?'' by this point, Jane was sobbing. ''when we realized that Philip was not coming, Kate and Mrs. Travers Goff escorted me back home along with Ellen and the twins. Michael, Mr. Travers Goff, and a few friends go look for Phillip, fearing he was hurt or dead, but there´s no sign of him anywhere. The only thing he left behind… was a note on Michel´s doorsteps, calling me a fool.'' She sobbed, hiding her face on her hands.

Without a second thought, Jack got up from his chair and pulled Jane into a tight hug, not bothering if they are in the middle of the pub, he just wanted to comfort her and prevent her to get hurt ever again.

''After that I swear never to fall in love again, I just dedicated myself in taking care of my brother and his family, as I always did'' she said into his shoulder ''When I saw you that morning, in front of my brother´s house, I confess my heart skip a bit, but I´m afraid I can't fall in love again.''

''Let's take a walk,'' Jack said ''It's too crowded here.'' he led her away from the pub.

_/_

During the next half hour, Jack Foster and Jane Banks walk around the park in silence, Jane managed to somehow calm down and Jack decided to don´t bring the story anymore, as it seemed to be very painful to Jane. Still he couldn´t help but feel hate toward this Phillip Lockhart for what he did with Jane.

''I'm sorry for bring you into this Jack'' Jane took his hand and he smiled ''Michael told me you went to talk to him, it makes him trust you… the problem is that I don´t know if I´m brave enough to face everything again.'' She said and Jack hug her again.

''I love you Jane Banks, more than you can imagine it, it would be a great pleasure to call you my wife, you want to marry me, if I ask again?'' he asked and in response, she give him a shy kiss.

''I love you and I will accept gladly if you ask again'' Jane smiled ''just give me more time, to get used of this, to be in love again''

''all the time in the world, Jane Banks, I will give you all the time in the world'' he said and they shared a kiss, while Jane hoped Jack to be the second chance she needed in love.

As for her story with Phillip. Well, it's just enough to say that the past is the past, it´s lives on as history, that's an important thing.

**END**

* * *

**Sorry if the end was a bit cliche. My ideas were fading away and i didn´t knew what to write anymore.**

**Thanks**


End file.
